This is a longitudinal study of later-life resilience and vulnerability in a sample of 150 aging women who have previously been followed through a major life transition (community relocation). Based on 4 prior waves of data, dynamic profiles of mental and physical health among subjects have been identified. The current investigation focuses on two groups of subjects with contrasting profiles: the most resilient and the most vulnerable. These groups will be followed for three additional waves of data collection (18-month intervals) to identify differences in biological and psychosocial characteristics that affect long-term health outcome. The biological indicators being evaluated include allostatic load (overall physiological status), immune functioning (antibody response to vaccine challenge), and cerebral activation asymmetry (neurophysiological substrate of affective style). Specific hypotheses postulate that the resilient group will show more favorable biological, physical, and psychosocial profiles, and will experience less morbidity and mortality during the study period, while the vulnerable group will show less favorable profiles.